


吃醋 Jealousy

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 相隔一年零九十八天後的重逢，薩古斯卻因其他約會而遲到，觸發諾茵濃濃醋意。是關於兩位特尉年青時的小故事。Zechs was late for their appointments, triggering Noin’s jealousy.It's a short story about Zechs and Noin when they were young.*** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 1





	吃醋 Jealousy

在辦公室內，正在準備文件的諾茵抬頭看牆上的大鐘，原來已經等半個小時了。這晚是薩古斯‧馬基斯升職為一級特尉後第一次跟從前的同學們聚會。事隔兩年，諾茵明白昔日的好友難得聚首，定必話說當年侃侃而談。事實上如果不是為了準備明天開會的文件，她也會應邀參加聚會去。

薩古斯答應九時半會回來接她，早知道應該由她去接應他才對。

出席的同學們還包括那群從學生時代已對他愛慕傾心的女同學，他會被這群女軍官圍繞著也說不定。這就是他跟她一年零九十八天沒見面、難得相約了，卻遲到半小時的理由？

好吧，心思都不在文件上，今天還是到此為止吧。諾茵關掉電腦，正在準備離開的時候，房門在沒有預先通告下被打開了。

「看來時間剛剛好？」看到諾茵拿起外套，站在門外的薩古斯笑道。

「原來你還記得我，紳士大人。」看到他的到來應該是感到高興的，但溜出嘴巴的說話卻有點生硬。

門外的男人不以為然，作狀的彎身提手迎接女伴離開。

大雪過後的日內瓦街道非常寒冷，諾茵向冰冷的雙手連連呼氣取暖。

「是甚麼年份的紅酒呢？」

即使走在剛下過雪的街道上，也能清楚嗅到薩古斯身上傳出的陣陣酒味。記得讀書的時候，這個男人不是堅持不跟她以外的人喝酒嗎？

「才喝那麼一點點。」這話說到諾茵心坎裡。

諾茵聳聳肩︰「答非所問，不會是醉了吧？看來玩得很高興呢。」

「妳應該來。」

「跟特尉大人不同，下官是非常忙碌的。」諾茵戚起眼眉，故意提高聲調回答。

「他們有問起妳的近況。」

近況。諾茵稍稍抬起頭。她跟他在學的時候的確是同伴沒錯，但畢業後各散東西，他們兩人也有好長一段時間沒聯絡了。

「事實上你對我的近況也不了解，哼？」近乎是說笑的語氣卻帶著挑釁的意味。

薩古斯低哼了兩句。

「我知道妳平安。」

突然說出的一句話令走在前頭的諾茵放緩了腳步。當回過頭去，只見薩古斯嘴角已換上了輕快的笑容︰

「我們是一伙的，不是嗎？」

這次換薩古斯領前了。諾茵在積雪的路上追著他的步伐。

一伙…對啊，在學的時候他們經常形影不離。薩古斯跟好幾個女生都傳出過緋聞，但跟最親近的她卻偏偏沒被人「誤會」。她心裡知道為甚麼。因為她剪了一頭短髮看起來像個男孩子；因為她個性率直令很多男人都自愧不如；因為她跟他是那麼的光明正大，甚至試過替他收集情書。當時就有傳聞說︰薩古斯跟諾茵在集訓營睡在同一個帳篷也沒事發生。

諾茵曾想過糾正這班人，她跟他可沒試過同時睡在同一個帳篷啊。明明是大家輪班當值、換更時交替睡覺。雖然她還記得那次在充滿薩古斯氣味的帳篷內，內心小鹿亂撞了好長一段時間才能入睡…

「—諾茵？」

聽到叫喚聲諾茵才從思緒中調整過來。

「很久沒跟朋友聚會了，今天很愉快。」他凝望著她，頭盔遮蓋了他的表情，但從聲音聽得出他很愉悅。

這對他來說是好事情。他並不容易趟開心扉跟人交往，如果朋友們能令他感到自在輕鬆，她由衷的替他感到高興。只是…對於這個沒有她份兒的聚會，她缺少了昔日體貼大方的包容，忍不住半開玩笑的諷刺了一句︰

「一大班年輕人聚會，聽起來就像聯誼會啊。」

「妳在生氣甚麼呢？」聽得出一連串不妥當的語氣，薩古斯呼了口氣。遲到的確是他不對，但他才不想餘下的時間都受到諾茵冷嘲熱諷的對待。他跟她已很久沒見面了，應該有更多更有意義的話題才對。

「我沒。」簡單的回答，諾茵的聲音小得像自言自語。事實上她也在懊悔中。好難得的重聚啊，怎麼她這晚好像換了個人似的？

這次薩古斯卻吃吃的笑起來。

「事實上我是從一班女軍官當中逃出來的。」

用「逃」啊？原來有這麼為難嗎？「看來我應該取消今晚的約會，好讓你跟她們繼續下去？」她試著調整自己的情緒，但卻偏偏說出這種曖昧說話，加上語氣不當，聽起來真是醋味十足的醋罈子。諾茵發現自己態度失當，稍稍皺起眉頭，立即止言了。

薩古斯默不作聲。

感覺有點尷尬，諾茵向雙手呼氣，並稍稍瞄向身邊的他。

「其實我只想見妳。」

他低沉的吐出了一句，聲音小得連身邊的諾茵也聽不清楚。正當諾茵要追問的時候，他快速的抓著對方的手，放進自己大褸的口袋裡—

諾茵一臉驚訝的望著他，他只淡淡的道︰

「現在會暖和一點吧？」

是句語帶雙關的說話嗎？諾茵低著頭，苦笑。剛才做了很失禮的事呢。她想著，情緒被安撫下來。她瞄了瞄薩古斯，臉上總算換回了平常最平穩的笑容了。

** English version**

Noin was preparing documents in the office. She looked up at the clock on the wall. She had been waiting for half an hour. Zechs Merquise was promoted to the 1st class of lieutenant. He was going to meet his former classmates to night for celebration. It has been two years, Noin understood that it was rare for him to gather with friends, there should be a lot of things to be shared in the gathering. In fact, if it were not for preparing tomorrow's meeting, she would join to the gathering too.

Zechs promised to pick her up at half past nine. She should pick him up instead. 

The attendees also included the group of female classmates who had loved him since his school days. Maybe he would be surrounded by these girls. Was it the reason why for his late? Even they have not seen each other for one year and ninety-eight days? 

Well, she could not focus on the documents anymore. It was time to go. Noin turned off the computer and was about to leave when the door was opened without notice.

"It seems that I come in a perfect time?" Zechs was standing outside the door. He smiled when he saw Noin picking up her jacket.

"Thanks for still remembering me, Mr Gentleman." She should be happy to see him coming, but the words that slipped out from her mouth were not that blunt.

The man outside the door disapproved, he stoop to greet the girl to leave.

After the heavy snowfall, the streets of Geneva were very cold. Noin exhales to warm her cold hands.

"What vintage was it?"

Even if he was walking on the street where it had just fallen snow, she could clearly smell the scent of red wine from Zechs. She remembered when they were in Lake Victoria, this man insisted on not drinking with anyone other than her. 

"I just drank a little bit." It liked he was answering Noin’s monologue. 

Noin shrugged, "Answering the wrong question. Were you drunk? It seems that you had a good time."

"You should come."

"I am very busy which is different from you." Noin raised her eyebrows and replied deliberately.

"They asked about your recent status."

Recent status. Noin raised her head slightly. It was true that she and him were companions when they were studying. But after graduation, they separated and they had not been in contact for a long time.

"Actually you don't know my current status, huh?" The tone was almost joking, but with a provocative tone.

Zechs hummed.

"I know you are safe."

Noin, who was walking in front, slowed down for this suddnely speaking. When she turned around, she saw that the corner of Zechs’ mouth was replaced with a light smile:

"We are in a group, aren't we?"

This time, Zechs took the lead. Noin chased him on the snowy road.

A group...It was true that they were often inseparable when they were studying. There have been scandals between Zechs and several girls. However her relationship with Zechs was not "misunderstood" by anyone. She knew the reason. It was because she had short haircut and looked like a boy; it was because of her straightforward personality; it was because she was so upright with him, even tried to collect love letters for him. There were rumors at the time that Zechs and Noin slept in the same tent at the training camp and nothing happened.

Noin had thought of correcting this group of people. They had never tried to sleep in the same tent at the same time. Obviously everyone slept alternately on shifts. Although she still remembered that when she was in the tent full of Zechs’ smell, she was going butterflies and it took her a long time before falling asleep...

"—Noin?"

Noin adjusted from her thoughts when she heard the call.

"It's been a long time since we had a gathering with friends. It was a nice day." He stared at her, his helmet covering his expression, but he was very happy from the sound.

This is a good thing for him. It is not easy for him to interact with people happily. If friends can make him feel at ease, she will be happy for him sincerely. It's just... For the party that without her attendance, she lacked the thoughtful and generous tolerance and couldn't help but make a half-joking irony:

"It sounds like a speed dating party for a large group of young people."

"What are you angry about?" Zechs exhaled when he heard a series of inappropriate voices. It was true that he was wrong about being late, but he didn't want the rest of the time to be treated with sarcasm. It has been a long time since he and her have met, there should be more meaningful topics.

"I didn't." In a simple answer, Noin's voice was as small as talking to her ownself. In fact, she was also in regret. What a rare reunion, why does she seem to that jealousy?

This time Zechs laughed chuckle.

"Actually I escaped from a group of female officers."

Escape? Was it so difficult? "It seems that I should cancel the date tonight so that you can continue with them?" She tried to adjust her emotions, but she just said this ambiguous speech, coupled with an improper tone, which sounded really jealousy. Noin frowned a little when she found her attitude improper and she stopped talking.

Zechs was silent.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Noin exhaled into her hands and glanced at him slightly.

"Actually I just want to meet you."

He spit out a low voice, his voice was so small that Noin couldn't even hear even she was beside him. Just as Noin was about to ask, he quickly grabbed her hand and put it into his jacket pocket—

Noin looked at him in surprise, he only said lightly, "It will be warmer now, right?"

Is it a sentence with puns? Noin lowered her head and smiled bitterly. I did a very rude thing just now. She thought but her emotions calmed down. She glanced at Zechs and finally returned the normal smile on her face.


End file.
